Kawartha Lakes Fire
The City of Kawartha Lakes is protected by the Kawartha Lakes Fire-Rescue. According to the 2006 Census, Kawartha Lakes has 74,561 people living in an area of 3059 square kilometres. Lindsay is the main population centre and home to the department's administration. Kawartha Lakes also responds to calls in the adjoining municipalities of Galway-Cavendish and Harvey and Minden Hills. Fire protection is also purchased from the Town of Bracebridge. History Kawartha Lakes was formed in 2001 through the amalgamation of all of the various municipalities of Victoria County. The fire departments amalgamated were: *Lindsay-Ops *Bobcaygeon/Verulam *Fenelon Falls *Omemee/Emily *Woodville *Bexley Township *Carden & Dalton Townships *Eldon Township *Laxton, Digby & Longford Townships *Manvers Township *Mariposa Township *Somerville Township Map of fire stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 9 Cambridge St. North, Lindsay Built 1909 :Unit 111 - 2008 Spartan Advantage FF / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) (SN#59644) :Unit 112 - 1990 International 2554 / Almonte front-mount pump (840/1200) :Unit 113 - 2001 International 4700 / PK Welding heavy rescue :Unit 114 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1250/300/100' rearmount) (SN#2494) :Parade - 1929 American Lafrance pumper (840/-) Fire Station No. 2 – 14 Mary St. East, Omemee :Unit 211 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) (SN#C067830) :Unit 212 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 213 - 1995 Ford / Unicell light rescue Fire Station No. 3 - 1 Duke St., Bobcaygeon Built 1983 :Unit 311 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) (SN#...C067832) :Unit 312 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) Fire Station No. 4 - 2571 Highway 7, Cunningham Corners :Unit 411 - 2006 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/1000/20F) (SN#A099) :Unit 412 - 1988 White GMC Brigadier / Almonte front-mount pump (625/2500) Fire Station No. 5 – 48 Community Centre Rd., Dunsford Built 1990 :Unit 511 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) (SN :Unit 512 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2298) Fire Station No. 6 - 599 Centreline Rd. (@ Pigeon Lake Rd.) Built 1994 :Unit 611 '- 1995 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pump (1050/900) (SN#M5398) :'Unit 612 '- 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2104) :'DC-2 '''- District Chief Fire Station No. 7 - 1449 Highway 7A, Bethany Built 1974 :Unit '''711 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 1902) :Unit 712 - 2003 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (420/1400) Fire Station No. 8 - 6 Bradley St., Pontypool :Unit 811 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :Unit 812 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (400/1400) :Unit 821 – 1999 Ford F450 / Dependable/1978 Pierreville mini-pump (300/250) Fire Station No. 9 - 669 Janetville Rd., Janetville Built 1990 :Unit 911 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) (SN#C071481) :Unit 912 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2298) :Unit 913 - Rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 1050 Little Britain Rd., Little Britain :Unit 1011 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) :Unit 1012 – 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) Fire Station No. 11 - 972 Eldon Rd., Oakwood Built 1976 :Unit 1111 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/20A) :Unit 1112 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :DC3 - District Chief Fire Station No. 12 - 16 Cameron Rd., Cameron :Unit 1211 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) (SN#C067831) :Unit 1212 - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#C059646) :Unit 1215 - Transport van Fire Station No. 14 - 114 Argyle St., Woodville Built 1990 :Unit 1411 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830.30F) :Unit 1412 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (400/1400) :Unit 1413 - 1999 Ford E450 / Almonte light rescue Fire Station No. 15 - 16 Monroe St., Kirkfield Built 1990 :Unit 1511 - 2000 KME Renegade (1500/500) :Unit 1512 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 1513 - 1993 Ford E450 / Asphodel light rescue Fire Station No. 16 - 12 Lake Dalrymple Rd., Dalrymple Built 1976 :Unit 1611 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :Unit 1612 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 1613 '''- 1999 Ford E450 / Almonte light rescue Fire Station No. 17 - 7481 Highway 35, Norland :Unit '''1711 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/ALF pumper (1050/1000) :Unit 1712 – 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) :Unit 1713 - 1995 Ford E / Unicell light rescue Fire Station No. 18 - 24 Majestic Rd., Kinmount Built 1979 :Unit 1811 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :Unit 1812 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) Fire Station No. 19 - 47 Granby Rd., Coboconk :Unit 1911 - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/1000) :Unit 1912 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (400/1400) :Unit 1922 - Tanker :Unit 1913 - 2000 Ford F450 / 1985 Dependable light rescue :Unit 1915 - Equipment van :Unit 011 (Spare) - 1978 International CO1810B / King pump (840/500) Fire Station No. 20 - 186 Burnt River Rd., Burnt River Built 1995 :Unit 2011 - 2006 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/1000/20F) (SN#A100) :Unit 2012 - 1990 Ford F800 / Dependable tanker (-/1800) :Unit 2013 - 1997 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue :Unit 2019 - 1990 Ford / Unicell rehab./support :ATV & trailer :Parade - 1939 International / Lafrance hose tender (ex-Toronto Fire Department) Fire Station No. 21 - 60 Somerville 3rd Concession Rd., Baddow Built 1965/1967 :Unit 2111 '''– 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/830/30F) :Unit '''2112 - 1995 Ford L9000 / 2001 FIBA-Canning tanker (-/3000) :Unit 2113 - 1989 Ford E350 rescue van Fire Station No. 22 - 9 John St., Fenelon Falls Built 1989 :Unit 2211 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/800/30F) (SN#C059645) :Unit 2212 - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050/2000) (SN#2103) :Unit 2214 - 1987 Mack MR686S / Anderson/Bronto (1250/300/90' platform) (SN#CS-1250-123) :Unit 2215 - 2008 International DuraStar/ PK welding air/light :Parade - 1935 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pump (500/) On order *Tenders called for one pumper and two tankers in January 2013. Assignment unknown :2012 Spartan / Spartan ERV pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2012 Spartan / Spartan ERV pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2012 Spartan / Spartan ERV pumper/tanker (1250/2000) :2003 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry tanker (420/1400) (SN#M9022) :2003 Ford F550 / Superior mini-pumper (CAFS/200) :2001 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pump (1050/800/20F) :1998 KME Excel pumper (1050/300) :1997 Ford F350 / Reading mini-pumper (port./400) :1991 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix pumper (625/900) :1991 Ford F800 / Dependable front-mount pumper (625/1500) :1990 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix pumper (625/900) :1989 Ford F900 / 1977 Hutchinson tanker (-/3000) :1989 Ford E300 light rescue :1988 Chevrolet C70 / Westank/Jilson front-mount pumper :1987 International S1900 / Almonte pumper (840/1000) :1987 International S tanker (-/3500) :1987 Chevrolet Van 30/ PK Bodies light rescue :1986 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :1986 GMC / Superior heavy rescue (ex-Calgary Fire Department) :Spare - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/1200) (ex-Bracebridge Fire Department) :1985 International S2600 / Krohnert tanker (port./3200) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1250) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1980 GMC C6500 / MTI tanker (250/1200) :Chevrolet Van 30 cube van rescue :Parade - 1940 Fargo hose tender Retired apparatus :1989 Chevrolet Beauville rescue van :1988 Chevrolet Van 20 rescue van :1987 Ford F800 / Almonte front-mount pumper (625/1500) :1987 Ford F350 / Dependable mini-pumper (300/400) (ex-Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) :1986 GMC Vandura rescue van :1985 GMC Vandura 3500 / Del light rescue :1985 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell light rescue :1981 Ford L900 / King pumper (1050/800) (ex-Brantford Fire Department) :1981 GMC C7000 / Pierreville pumper (625/700) (SN#PFT-1114) :1981 Ford F800 / 1994 Dependable tanker (-/1600) :1981 Chevrolet C70 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :1980 Ford C800 / Pierreville pumper (840/600) (ex-Newmarket Fire Department) :1980 Scot C1FD/ Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1980 Dodge cube van rescue :1979 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (ex-Brantford Fire Department) (SN#79004) :1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (250/1500) (ex-Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) :1978 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (ex-Newmarket Fire Department) :1978 Chevrolet Van 30 / PK Welding light rescue :1978 Chevrolet light rescue :1977 International L1700 / FD-built tanker :1977 Ford L / 1981 Almonte front-mount pumper :1977 Dodge Tradesman rescue van :1976 Ford F tanker :1976 Chevrolet C65 / Almonte front-mount pumper (625/1000) :1976 GMC 6500 / MTI tanker (250/1200) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/900) (SN#74023) (ex-Whitby Fire and Emergency Services) :1975 Ford L / King pumper (1050/500) (ex-Barrie Fire and Emergency Services) :1975 Ford E373 command :1974 Dodge / King tanker (250/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / King pumper (840/500) :1972 Ford F600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1971 Ford L tanker (200/2400) :1971 International / 1981 Almonte tanker :1970 GMC C6500 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#70010) (ex-Peterborough Fire and Rescue) :1969 GMC / King pumper (625/500) (SN#69019) :1969 Ford C / King pumper (625/?) (ex-Malahide Township Fire Services) :1965 American Lafrance 900 Aero-Chief tower (-/-/90') (ex-Kingston Fire and Rescue Services) :1960 Mercury C800 / King quint (625/200/65' midship) (SN#5921) :GMC / MTI front-mount pumper :GMC tanker :Chevrolet C60 heavy rescue (200/800) :Ford E350 cube van rescue External links *Kawartha Lakes Volunteer Firefighter Association *Somerville Township Fire Stations Category:Victoria County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus